1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a side emitting semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress in semiconductor light emitting device development, light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and laser diodes (LDs) are becoming increasingly popular, due to longer lifetimes, lower power consumption, less heat generation, and compact size. Generally, the semiconductor light emitting devices are surface mounted devices (SMDs) for providing all kinds of industries. The semiconductor light emitting devices dissipate heat via constructions of polyphthalamide (PPA), polypropylene (PP), polycarbonate (PC) or polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA). These materials have low thermal conductivity between 0.1 and 0.22 W/M-k and reduce lifetime of the devices.
What is need, therefore, is a side emitting semiconductor package which can overcome the described limitations.